This invention relates to a stage platform and, more particularly, relates to a lightweight modular stage platform.
Stage platforms for suspension from the sides of high structures and buildings for construction, washing windows, servicing of the building and the like functions are well known. Conventional staging is sturdily built and, as a result, normally is somewhat heavy, cumberson to handle and not easily adapted to be assembled in various lengths and shapes.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a modular stage platform which is light in weight, easily handled and suspended from the sides of buildings and other structures, and is strong and rigid structurally.
Another important object of the present invention is the provision of a modular stage platform which can be readily extended into various lengths and shapes.